Call You Mine
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: Nggak ada summary nya . . ini KaiHun fic . .
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Call You Mine**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat Sehun yang tengah bercanda dengan seorang namja jangkung di seberang jalan sana. Mereka terlihat asik sekali sampai sampai kehadiran Jongin tidak Sehun hiraukan.

Namja berumur 32 tahun itu menyebrang, berniat untuk menghampiri kekasih manisnya, sekaligus menghentikan acara yang benar benar merusak pemandangannya. Aish, apa bocah jangkung itu tidak tau Sehun milik siapa ? Seenaknya saja mengelus elus pipi mulus Sehun -_-

"Oh Se Hoon"

Dan panggilan penuh penekanan itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar sampai matanya membentuk eyesmile cantik.

"Paman!" Ucapnya riang, ia lalu memeluk si 'paman' dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin -si paman-.

Jongin mengelus rambut hitam lembut milik Sehun. "Sedang apa disini ? Kenapa tidak menunggu di tempat biasa ?"

Sehun mendongak, dan Jongin langsung mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sekilas.

"Ish paman!" Ucap Sehun dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ya Tuhan ... Jongin tidak tau malu ya ? Haruskah kekasih nya itu mengecup Sehun di tempat umum seperti ini. Apalagi ada Zitao disini.

Eh? Zitao ? Astaga, Sehun hampir saja melupakan temannya itu.

Namja manis itu menoleh, dan ia melihat Zitao yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut mengaga dan tampang shock.

"Zitao" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menghampiri Zitao.

"Ini perkenalkan, pacar ku. Kim Jongin namanya"

"Uh ?" Zitao sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan kaku ia membungkukan badannya sekilas. "Zitao imnida"

"Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin datar, matanya menatap tajam Zitao yang membuat namja bermata panda itu sedikit kikuk.

"Eum ... Karena paman Jongin sudah menjemput, aku pulang duluan ya ? Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku" Sehun tersenyum, ia hendak memeluk Zitao sebelum-

"Eh eh eh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun.

Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. "Tentu saja memeluk Zitao. Dia kan sudah menemaniku menunggu paman disini"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, kita langsung pulang saja okay ? Kau sudah berterimakasih kan padanya ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi- eehh" ia memekik saat Jongin menarik tangannya dan menyebrangi jalan.

Tangan Sehun melaimbai lambai Pada Zitao sambil menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' dan 'maaf'

Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis, ia membalas lambaian tangan Sehun yang sudah memasuki Mobil Jongin.

"Haaahh ... Jadi benar ya ? Sehun berpacaran dengan seorang ahjjusi ?"

Zitao menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi ... Ia akui Jongin sangat tampan dan nyaris sempurna.

"Ugh jadi aku kalah dari seorang ahjjusi ?"

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan si Zitao itu ? Setauku teman mu adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun" Jongin melirik Sehun yang berada di jok sebelah kanannya.

"Ahh ... Dia teman ku saat junior high school sebenarnya, dan seminggu lalu ia pindah ke sekolah ku. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi aku dan dia saling bertukar cerita sambil menunggu mu" jelas Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Oh begitu" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Lain kali jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu. Dan apa kau tidak sadar itu ?"

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai bubble tea. Tadi Sehun memintanya untuk mempir kesini.

"Menyukai ku ? Bagaimana paman bisa tau ?" Sehun membuntuti Jongin yang berjalan didepannya.

"Tentu saja aku tau" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, ia lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. "Karena aku adalah laki laki"

Chup!

Lagi, Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan memasuki kedai bubble tea meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam, mencerna ucapan Jongin.

"Karena paman laki laki ?" Gumam nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya! Aku kan juga laki laki!" Teriak Sehun sambil berlari menyusul Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeruput bubble tea nya dengan semangat, sampai sampai minumannya itu menetes di sela sela sudut bibir Sehun.

Jongin berdecak. "Sebenarnya berapa umur mu ?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin. "Umm ... Enam belas tahun, dan bukankah paman tau itu ?" Ucapnya polos.

Jongin menghela napas, bukan itu yang Jongin maksud -_-

Maksudnya namja tan itu berniat menyindir Sehun karena tidak bisa minum dengan baik, sampai sampai minumannya itu menetes di sudut bibir nya. Tentu saja ia tau kalau kekasih manis nya itu berumur enam belas tahun -_-

Heuhh ... Kadang berpacaran dengan bocah itu membuatnya kesal sendiri, apalagi namja kelas dua SMA semacam Sehun yang masih polos dan tidak tau apapun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Jongin sudah cinta mati sih sama Sehun, meski kadang bocah manis itu menyebalkan, manja dan polos tapi sikapnya bisa membuat Jongin tersenyum dan semakin mencintai Sehun lagi dan lagi, kkkk.

Tangannya telulur mengambil tissue yang tersedia di meja mereka. Jongin lalu mengelap tetesan bubble tea yang ada di sudut bibir Sehun.

"Seperti anak kecil saja" ucapnya membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sengaja melakukan itu. Kkkk habisnya Sehun suka sih kalau Jongin sudah perhatian Pada nya, hahaha. Tapi Sehun lebih suka kalau paman tercintanya itu membersihkan sudut bibir nya dengan lidah Jongin, kkkk~

Uh, Jangan pikir kalau Sehun sepolos yang kalian kira, okay ? -_-

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin tiba di apartment mereka pukul delapan malam. Tadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan diluar saja, karena Sehun terus merengek bosan memakan ramen buatan Jongin -_-

"Jadi, mau apa lagi sekarang ?" Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed, sedangkan Sehun tiduran dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak ada hehe"

"Tidak ada PR ?" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun.

Lagi lagi namja manis itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Wu saenim bilang aku tidak perlu mengerjakannya kalau aku tidak bisa"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud mu si Kris Wu ? Bule Canada yang pernah mengajak mu pergi berkencan ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Dia mengajar bahasa inggris. Tapi itu adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak Sehun sukai"

"Dan dia tidak pernah marah padamu kalau kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya ... Dia bilang tidak usah di kerjakan, nanti kalau Sehun tidak bisa, Sehun bisa menemui Wu saenim di ruangannya dan belajar bersama, begitu katanya" ucap Sehun polos.

Hidung Jongin kembang Kempis. Si Kris Wu itu belum tau ya dia itu siapa ?

Memodusi Sehun dengan kata 'belajar bersama'. Cih apanya yang belajar bersama ? Jongin yakin guru pedofil itu hanya mau berlama lama berduaan bersama sehun di ruangannya.

Dasar bule pedofil! Rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

Eum okay, kalau Jongin menyebut Kris pedofil, lalu Jongin apa ? ._.

"Ih, paman kenapa sih ?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Namja tan itu terkesiap, ia lalu menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Paman melamun ?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia lalu berigsut mendekati Sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Kris suka melakukan hal yang aneh padamu ?" Jongin membawa Sehun kepelukannya.

"Eum ..." Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Tidak~"

Jongin menunduk, Sehun mendongak. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, bahkan kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Memangnya kau tau maksud dari 'melakukan hal aneh' itu apa ?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terlihat berpikir membuat Jongin ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Umm ..." Sekali lagi Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Tidak~" ia menggeleng. "Memang nya apa yang di maksud dengan hal aneh yang di lakukan Wu saenim ?"

Jongin menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh Sehun membuat namja manis itu terkaget.

"Jadi ... Kau ingin tau ... Apa yang di maksud dengan 'hal aneh' ?" Tanya Jongin berbahaya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Memang nya bagaimana"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. "Jangan sampai Kris melakukan ini padamu"

Chup!

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Dan ini"

Chup! Chup!

Jongin mengecup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Ini juga"

Chup!

Jongin mengecup dan menggigit gemas hidung Sehun, membuat namja manis itu meringis pelan.

"Dan ..." Jongin menatap penuh arti pada bibir tipis Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. "Jangan sampai ia melakukan ini padamu"

Chup!

"Nggahhh" Sehun mendesah pelan saat Jongin mulai melumat bibir nya. Tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan mengalungkanya di leher Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun membuat namja manis yang berada di bawahnya itu kembali melenguh. Tak sampai ia memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sehun, Jongin sudah melepaskan tautan bibir nya, ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun.

"Paman~" rengek Sehun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin.

"Kenapa eum ?" Jongin berbicara tepat di atas bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa malah mempraktikannya ? Paman kan bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata kata" ucap Sehun manja.

"Hey!" Jongin kembali menggigit hidung bangir Sehun. "Kau kan bodoh. Dan cara efektif agar membuat mu cepat mengerti adalah dengan mempraktikannya langsung"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebutnya 'bodoh'.

"Ish .. Aku tidak bodoh~" rengeknya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum jahil. "Lalu kalau tidak bodoh apa ? Idiot ?"

"Ih! Paman menyebalkan!" Rajuk Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, ia lalu mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun, membuat namja manis itu kesal sendiri. Tapi senang juga sih hahaha.

"Ingat, jangan sampai Kris melakukan hal aneh yang tadi aku jelaskan, okay ?" Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

Namja manis itu mengangguk. "Tidak akan. Hanya paman yang boleh melakukan 'hal aneh' pada Sehun" ucapnya dengan pipi merona.

Jongin tertawa puas. "Yeah ... Itu benar, hanya aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wkwkwk pendek ya ? Sengaja. Anggep aja drabble ya xD**

 **Ini bakal di jadiin series kali ya. Tapi kalo peminatnya gak banyak, mungkin ending Sampe sini aja. Kkkk~**

 **Review ne ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hann hunnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Call You Mine (Sehunnie jealous)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sesekali melirik Sehun yang terduduk sila di ranjang. Kenapa dengan bocah itu ?

Sejak pulang dari kantor Jongin -yeah ... Tadi kekasih manis nya itu merengek minta diajak ke kantornya- namja manis itu hanya diam, bahkan hanya akan berbicara saat Jongin bertanya saja, itupun hanya jawaban singkat.

Namja tan itu menghela napas. Ia menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun yang sedang bersila dengan kedua pipi di kembungkan dan tangan yang bersilang di dada. Oh, Jongin tau ekspresi menggemaskan -menurutnya- ini. Kekasih kecilnya sedang dalam mode kesal, tapi ... Karena apa ?

"Jadi, kenapa ?" Jongin menganggkat dagu Sehun membuat namja manis yang tadinya setengah mendunduk menjadi mendongak.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Malas menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa lagi sih dengan Sehun ? Apa Jongin melakukan kesalahan tadi di kantornya ? Tidak kan ? Dia hanya memeriksa dokumen, dan berbicara dengan Seulgi -sekretarisnya- mengenai pekerjaannya. Bahkan Sehun masih baik baik saja saat mengunjungi kantornya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Jongin lagi, dan kini namja manis itu menggeser tubuhnya, berbaring dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Lagi, Jongin menghela napas. Mulai deh kekasihnya itu bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya kalau Sehun bersikap seperti ini, berarti Jongin melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ... Apa ? Jongin rasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini.

"A-"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Sehun mau tidur!" Ucap Sehun dari balik selimut.

"Hhh baiklah" Jongin mengalah, ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun sebelum-

"Paman jangan tidur disini! Sehun sedang tidak ingin tidur sama paman!"

Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak 'AKU PEMILIK APARTMENT DAN SEGALA ISINYA SEDANGKAN SEHUN HANYA MENUMPANG! JADI APA PANTAS KEKASIHNYA ITU MELARANG IA TIDUR DI RANJANGNYA ? PLIS! AKU BISA SAJA MENGUSIR MU DARI SINIIII'

Itulah jeritan pilu hati Jongin. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kan ? Oh bersiaplah untuk mati bila Jongin sampai meneriakan jeritan Hati nya -_-

Dan dengan terpaksa ia beranjak dari ranjang, kembali mengambil laptopnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

 _'Dasar bocah labil'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Pukul satu dini hari Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ugh ... Tidurnya benar benar tidak nyenyak. Huhuhu Sehun kan tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau Jongin tidak memeluknya, dan semalam dengan tidak memikirkan apapun, Sehun mengusir Jongin agar tidak tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepian ranjang, ia menggaruk kepalanya membuat rambut nya yang berantakan semakin berantakan.

"Paman tidur dimana ya ?" Gumamnya.

Laptop Jongin masih ada di sofa kamarnya. Tapi tidak ada Jongin.

Sehun memakai sendal rumah rilakkuma nya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

Dan langkah Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat televisi di ruang keluarga masih menyala. Namja manis itu melihat Jongin yang tengah tertidur Pulas dengan tubuh yang bersandar di sandaran sofa.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Jongin, tanpa ragu namja yang berstatus sebagai pacar Jongin itu mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin, memeluk paman tercintanya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa membuka matanya pun, Jongin tau siapa yang duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk nya erat itu. Memang nya siapa lagi yang tinggal disini selain dia dan Sehun ?

Jadi, saat tau Sehun sudah kembali tidur dipangkuannya, namja tan itu membenarkan posisi tidur Sehun yang sedikit melorot, memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Jongin terbangun dengan Sehun yang sudah tidak berada di pangkuannya. Heh ? Kemana namja manisnya ? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya ?

"Sehunaaa" panggil Jongin sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

.

' _Paman, Sehun berangkat duluan. Sandwich dan susu vanilla nya sudah Sehun siapkan di meja makan._

 _NB : jangan terlalu dekat dengan sekretaris cantik mu itu kalau paman tidak mau aku marah_

 _With love,_

 _Sehunnie^^'_

Jongin tersenyum kecil membaca note yang tertempel di Pintu lemari es. Ah ... Ia tau sekarang, semalam Sehun ngambek padanya karena ... Cemburu ?

Kkkk~ kenapa dia sangat manis sekali ? Bahkan saat sedang cemburu. Duh ... Jongin merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih labil macam Sehun *Plak xD

.

.

.

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Sehun menggebrak meja, membuat kedua temannya terkaget dan menatap Sehun sebal.

"Apa masalahmu Oh Sehun ?!" Delik Kyungsoo -salasatu teman Sehun- yang kaget atas aksi penggebrakkan meja yang di lakukan teman labilnya itu.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Heh ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian" ucap Sehun.

Dan kedua temannya itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Heeh ? Ada apa dengan cinta ? Eh Sehun maksutnya -_-

"Kenapa ?" Kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Aku ... Bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau-"

"Labil, suka seenaknya sendiri, cengeng, manja, tapi kamu sempurna dan kadang membuat ku iri" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Eh ? Iri kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Iya ... Mungkin semua uke akan iri padamu! Benarkan Baek ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yaa yaa apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo itu benar!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa iri ?"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau itu-"

"Satu, tubuhmu seperti perempuan" Kyungsoo kembali memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Sehun melotot. "Heee ? Ap-"

"Kedua, wajah mu itu manis, kau punya hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, mata yang sipit dan bentuk wajah yang bagus. Rambut yang halus dan kulitmu mulus, putih tanpa cacat"

Kini Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Ketiga, banyak sekali seme yang mau padamu, mulai dari saenim tampan Wu saenim, ketua club wushu Zitao, ketua klub sepak bola Luhan ge, da- awww" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggeplak kepalanya.

"Yaaa! Jangan bawa bawa kekasih ku!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal saat nama Luhan di bawa bawa dalam daftar orang orang yang mengantri jadi pacar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya. "Huuu tapi dulu kan Luhan ge memang suka sama Sehun!"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Ah! Sudah tidak usah dibahas!"

"Baiklah, yang keempat ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Keempat pacar mu adalah seorang paman tampan yang kaya" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Lalu ?"

"Kelima-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kelima ?"

"Kelima-"

"UKURAN PANTAT MU TERLALU BESAR" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah padam.

Asal kalian tau, hal sensitif yang bisa membuat Sehun marah adalah masalah pantatnya -_-

"YAAA! KU BUNUH KALIAN BERDUAAAA"

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya demi mendapat kata maaf dari Sehun karena telah menyinggung masalah 'pantat', Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus merelakan uang jajannya untuk mentraktir Sehun di kedai bubble tea.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan alasan kau menanyakan tentang dirimu tadi pagi" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tengah menyeruput bubble tea nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yeah ... Benar sekali! Kau tidak biasanya menanyakan hal seperti itu"

Sehun berdehem. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Kemarin aku ikut ke kantor paman Jongin" ucapnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu ? Kenapa ?"

"Entah sejak kapan, paman Jongin memiliki seorang sekretaris cantik" Sehun kembali menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Sekretaris cantik ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya ... Makannya aku bingung, setau ku sekretarisnya itu adalah Taeyong"

"Jadi sebenarnya apa permasalahannya ? Memangnya kenapa kalau paman Jongin memiliki seorang sekretaris cantik ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak apa apa sih sebenarnya"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. "Kau ... Cemburu ?"

Sehun gelagapan. "T-tidak! Siapa yang cemburu ?"

"Aaaa~ kau cemburu ya ?" Baekhyun ikut ikutan meledek Sehun.

Pipi Sehun perlahan menyepuh merah. Ugh dia malu sekali rasanya T.T

"Memangnya seperti apa sekretaris paman Jongin itu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Eum ... Dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang yeoja, badannya langsing, dia memakai baju baju seksi, kulitnya juga putih" jelasnya.

Baekhyun manggut manggut mengerti. "Oh begitu~. Apa kau takut wanita itu menarik perhatian paman Jongin ?"

Sehun mengangguk semu. "Y-yeah ... Begitulah, paman itu matanya jelalatan bagaimana kalau dia melirik lirik sekretaris cantik nya itu ? Lagipula dia terlihat dewasa, cantik dan cocok dengan paman Jongin" namja manis itu cemberut saat ia mengatakannya.

"Masa sih ? Paman Jongin setau ku tidak pernah melirik lirik namja atau yeoja lain" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencebik. "Aku kan pacarnya! Aku yang lebih tau bagaimana paman Jongin melebihi mu Kyung!" Ucapnya walau sebenarnya apa yang Kyungsoo katakan itu benar. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin jelalatan, tapi ... Kali Ini beda. Pamannya selalu di temani oleh wanita cantik saat bekerja, dan yang Sehun khawatirkan adalah intensitas Jongin yang memang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di kantor otomatis akan semakin sering bertemu dengan sekretaris cantiknya. B-bagaimana kalau Jongin terpesona dan akhirnya terjerat(?) Dengan kecantikan Wanita itu ? Lalu paman Jongin nya selingkuh di belakangnya ? Huweee terus Sehun harus gimana ? TT

"Are you okay, Sehun ?" Baekhyun melambai lambaikan tangannya melihat Sehun yang melamun dengan ekspresi yang berubah ubah. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya namja manis itu pikirkan ?

"Uh ?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Aku baik baik saja. Jadi, apa kalian punya solusi untuk memecahkan masalahnya ?"

Kedua teman Sehun itu terlihat berpikir.

"Ku rasa ... Ini bukanlah masalah besar, Sehun. Kau hanya terlalu takut. Cobalah untuk percaya pada paman Jongin" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah percaya padanya! Tapi tetap saja~. Bisa saja kan dia main serong karena sekretarisnya itu cantik sekali" Sehun cemberut lagi.

"Sehun benar, Baek. Kalau Luhan sering sering di temani Wanita cantik. Apa kau tidak curiga kalau Luhan bisa saja menyeleweng dan menyelingkuhi mu ? Wajar saja Sehun ketakutan sekretaris paman Jongin merebut perhatian paman"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut"

"Ehh ? Kenapa ?" Pekik Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Karena Luhan mana mungkin berani menyelingkuhi ku" ucapnya bangga membuat kedua temannya memutar bola mata malas.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" Kini Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eum ..." Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin ... Kau harus merubah tampilan mu"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ... Maksud mu ?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. "Buat dia terkesan dengan penampilan mu. Mungkin kau bisa merubah penampilan mu dengan berpenampilan sedikit ... Sexy ?" Bisiknya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Sexy ?"

"Iya!" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Saat di rumah, mungkin kau bisa berpenampilan sedikit sexy agar paman Jongin terkesan!"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk. Setuju dengan usulan teman temannya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan coba"

.

.

.

Jadi, setelah Sehun sampai di apartment nya yang masih sepi -karena sepertinya Jongin belum pulang, dan

tadi ia di jemput taksi suruhan Jongin karena paman Jongin sangat sibuk-, namja manis itu bergegas mandi dengan sabun bearoma vanilla yang baru saja Sehun beli.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. Pokonya hari Ini Sehun ingin membuat Jongin terkesan agar tidak selingkuh dengan sekretaris cantik pamannya itu.

"Aku harus pakai baju yang mana ya ?" Gumamnya bingung, jemari lentiknya menyusuri satu persatu baju yang terlipat rapi di lemarinya.

Duhh, Sehun kan tidak punya baju sexy. Eh ? Lagipula dia laki laki! Mana punya dia baju baju sexy -_-

Jemari Sehun terhenti pada sebuah sweater rajutan

berwarna baby blue pemberian neneknya. Sehun mengambilnya, ini sweater rajutan sudah lama tidak Sehun pakai.

"Masih kebesaran tidak ya ?" Ucap Sehun pelan sambil mencocokan sweater itu dengan badannya.

"Umm, mungkin aku bisa mencoba nya" Sehun mnyimpan sweaternya di ranjang, ia lalu membuka bathrobe yang menutup tubuh polosnya, memakaikan bedak bayi ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia merentangkan tangannua yang tenggelam karena lengan sweaternya kepanjangan.

"Uh ternyata masih kebesaran ya" Sehun cemberut. Tapi tidak apa apalah, lagipula ia suka sweater ini, jadi karena sweaternya menutupi hampir setengah dari paha Sehun, namja manis itu tidak lagi mengenakan celana atau pants. Ia berpikir kalau sweaternya juga sudah bisa menutupi area pribadinya, jadi untuk apa mengenakan pants ?

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sempurna, Sehun menyemprotkan parfum beraroma vanilla dan bergegas keluar kamar sambil berteriak-

"Ayoo memasak untuk paman Jongin~"

.

.

.

"Aku pu-" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartment, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, paman~" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin sebelum akhirnya berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongin agak lama.

"Paman kenapa baru pulang ?" Jemari lentik Sehun membantu Jongin untuk melepas blazernya.

"Yeah ... Pekerjaan ku lumayan menumpuk, honey" Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut Sehun, meski ia masih bingung dengan sikap manis Sehun yang tidak biasa ini.

"Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau kau menunggu ku" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, hehe. Ah ya, ayo makan malam! Kau tidak akan percaya ini, tapi ... Aku memasak Makanan kesukaan mu" ucapnya antusias.

Jongoin menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Kau ... Memasak ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau harus mencoba nya!"

Sehun menyeret Jongin menuju dapur, berniat untuk memperlihatkan hasil masakannya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jadi ... Bisa Sehunnie jelaskan kenapa sikap Sehunnie sangat berbeda dari biasanya, hari Ini ?" Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan boxernya, sedangkan Sehun duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan dinner romantis(?) Mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya. "Memang nya Sehun kenapa ?"

Jongin mendekati Sehun, ia lalu mendorong tubuh kurus itu sampai Sehun terbaring dengan namja tan itu yang berada di atasnya.

"Sehunnie bersikap aneh hari ini" Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

"Uh ? Benarkah ?" Tangan halus Sehun melingkar di leher Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"Apa memang yang membuat Sehun terlihat aneh ? Apa penampilan Sehun terlihat aneh ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak tidak ... Penampilan mu tidak terlihat aneh tapi ..." Jongin menyeringai. "Terlihat sexy dan menggemaskan" bisiknya di susul dengan gigitan kecil di cuping Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli saat Jongin mulai mengecupi kuping dan pipinya. "Apa sekarang aku sudah membuat mu berkesan ?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap kekasih manisnya itu dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Apa maksud mu ?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Paman~" ucapnya manja.

"Kenapa ?"

"Sejak kapan sekretaris mu berganti ?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin.

Namja tan itu terdiam sejenak. "Apa ?"

"Sekretaris mu~, bukankah Taeyong ? Kenapa sekarang malah si cantik itu~" rajuk Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Oh ..." Jongin menahan tawanya. "Maksud mu, Seulgi ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Aku tidak tanya namanya!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ada masalah bila aku memiliki sekretaris cantik ?"

Kkkk, menggoda Sehun sedikit. Tidak masalah kan ? :D

"Ih paman!" Ucap Sehun kesal. "Tentu saja masalah!"

"Apa yang menjadi masalanya, eum ?" Jongin mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas.

"Masalahnya aku tidak suka~. Dia terlalu dekat dengan paman, dan dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi sekretaris paman. Pokonya besok paman harus memecatnya!"

Jongin tertawa. "Kenapa harus memecatnya ? Kinerja nya bagus, aku suka"

"Tuh kan! Paman mulai memujinya! Paman pasti selingkuh dengan si Seulgi itu! Iyakan ?! Kau selingkuh!" Ucap Sehun kesal sambil melepas pelukannya di leher Jongin.

"Hey hey ... Siapa yang selingkuh ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Paman tentu saja!"

"Hey ... Aku hanya memuji kinerjanya bukan berarti aku menyukainya dan menjadikan Seulgi selingkuhan ku kan ?" Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun untuk kembali mengalung di lehernya.

"Tapi aku melihat kalau kalian sangat cocok~ apalagi saat kau dan Seulgi membicarakan masalah entah apa Sehun tidak mengerti. Wanita itu terlihat dewasa dan bisa mengimbangi paman~ ugh sangat bereda jauh dengan ku~" mata Sehun mulai berkaca kaca.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Kami hanya membicarakan soal pekerjaan Sehunnie"

"Seulgi itu cantik, kulitnya putih, dan sexy" Sehun cemberut saat mengatakannya.

"Memang, t-"

"Tuhkan! Paman begitu sih" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Memang Iya kan ? Kau yang mengatakannya" Jongin hampir saja ketawa saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun.

"Tapi paman jangan bilang 'memang' juga! Itu sama saja kau memujinya!"

"Tapi kau tadi juga memujinya" ucap Jongin.

"Ih paman!"

Jongin tertawa sebelum menggigit pipi Sehun. "Iya Iya ... Maaf, lagipula ucapan ku tadi masih ada lanjutannya kalau Sehunnie tidak memotongnya"

"Apa ?" Tanya Sehun galak.

"Seulgi itu memang cantik, kulitnya putih dan sexy-" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas saat melihat kekasihnya itu makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat ia memuji Seulgi. "Tapi Sehunnie lebih dari itu" Jongin tersenyum.

Pipi Sehun menyepuh merah melihat senyum tampan paman tercintanya itu.

"Jadi, Sehunnie tidak perlu takut aku akan berpaling pada si apapun. Sehunnie adalah yang paling sempurna untuk ku"

Oh Tuhan ... Sudah semerah apa pipi Sehun ?

"Lagipula ... Sehunnie memiliki sesuatu yang tidak Seulgi miliki" Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

Dengan malu malu Sehun berkata. "Apa~ ?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Pantat Seulgi tidak sebesar pantat Sehunnie"

 **BRUK!**

Sehun mendorong Jongin hingga namja tan itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun menatap Jongin murka.

"POKONYA PAMAN TIDUR DI LUAR!"

Sudah ku bilang, jangan membahas masalah pantat Sehun, okay ? ._.

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

.

.

.

 **Thanks buat yang udah review nya ^^**

 **Maaf nggak bisa bales satu satu.**

 **Terus review ne ^^**

 **See you next series ...**

 **.**

 **Hann Hunnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Call You Mine Series 3 (Making Love ?)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan kedua temannya kini tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka akan berbagi cerita tentang apapun, termasuk tentang kekasih mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu pada Sehunnie"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja berucap. "Tanya apa ?" Tanyanya sambil menggulung ramennya.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Bagaimana rasanya saat kau berada satu rumah dengan kekasih mu ?"

 _ **Uhuk!**_

Sehun tersedak ramen nya. Ia segera meminum lemon tea yang baru saja di antar pelayan. "H-hey! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Iya Iya aku juga penasaran, apa kau selalu melakukan semua nya bersama sama ?" Kyungsoo ikut bertanya.

"Ugh ... Haruskah kita membahas Ini ?"

Kedua sahabat Sehun itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kami kan tidak seberuntung Sehunnie yang bisa tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Umm ... Sebenarnya sama saja dengan kalian"

"Tidak mungkin sama! Pasti ada hal yang selalu kalian lakukan saat di rumah dan hanya berdua saja" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

Si namja cantik dan menggemaskan itu menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Oh ... Kau ingin tau tentang apa yang kami lakukan ketika kami di apartment berdua saja ?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Sehun tersenyum. "Biasanya kami akan bermain game bila ada waktu luang, kadang juga paman membantu ku untuk mengerjakan tugas" Sehun terlihat mengingat ingat. "Umm ... Kami juga sering tidur bersama, paman Jongin akan memeluk ku sampai pagi dan aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalau tidak memeluknya, dan umm ... Itu saja sih hehe"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Hanya ... Itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi ?"

"Bagaimana dengan mandi bersama ?" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Mandi bersama ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya mandi bersama. Kalian pasti pernah melakukan nya kan ?"

"Tidak" Sehun menggeleng. "Kami tidak pernah mandi bersama"

"Serius ?! Ya Tuhan ... Aku saja yang jarang bertemu sama Chanyeol hyung, pernah melakukan ritual(?) Mandi bersama" ucap Kyungsoo tidak tau malu -_-.

"Iya! Aku juga pernah mandi bersama dengan Luhan ge. Masa kamu tidak pernah sih ?!"

Sehun menatap keduanya bingung. "Memang nya mandi bersama itu penting dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih ?"

"Tidak sih" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi kau kan tinggal serumah, aku Kira kau pernah melakukannya"

Sehun menggeleng. "Paman tidak pernah memintaku untuk mandi bersama"

"Begitu ya ..." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Masa sih paman Jongin tidak pernah minta mandi bersama ? Padahal tubuh Sehun kan sangat menggoda *Plak* , ko paman Jongin bisa tahan untuk tidak melakukan yang Iya Iya Pada Sehun, apa jangan jangan-

"Sehun! Bagaimana dengan making love ?! Jangan jangan kau belum pernah melakukannya juga ?!" Tanya Kyungsoo serius(?).

"Mana mungkin! Aku yakin yang itu Sehun dan paman Jongin pasti pernah melakukan nya. Aku saja yang tidak serumah dengan Luhan ge pernah melakukan nya! Yakan Sehun ? Kau pasti pernah melakukan making love, Iya kan ?" Kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Apa sih yang di bicarakan dua sahabatnya ini ?

"Omong omong, making love itu seperti apa ?"

 _ **Brukkkk!**_

Dan kedua sahabat Sehun yang berbeda ukuran mata itupun pingsan seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan polos namja cantik itu.

Oii oii ... Sehun masih sangat POLOS -_-

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di apartment nya, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang di katakan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"Apa paman Jongin tidak sayang padaku ya ? Makanya paman tidak pernah meminta ku untuk making love ?"

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

 _"Aku heran kalian tinggal satu rumah hampir satu tahun tapi kenapa tidak pernah making love ?" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung._

 _"Jangankan melakukan nya, Kyung. Sehun bahkan tidak tau apa itu making love" ucap Baekhyun malas._

 _Seseorang yang menjadi bahan perbincangan keduanya hanya memasang tampang bingung._

 _"Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat paman Jongin tidak mau making love dengan Sehun" Baekhyun berlagak sok detektif._

 _"Kalian bicara apa sih ?" Tanya Sehun bingung._

 _Demi Tuhan ... Kedua temannya ini terus membicarakan making love tapi tidak mau menjelaskan pada Sehun apa itu making love. Menyebalkan sekali! -_-_

 _"Yang pertama, mungkin paman Jongin tidak menyayangi Sehunnie makanya dia tidak mau making love dengan Sehun"_

 _Dan Sehun langsung memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi Kyungsoo mendahului._

 _"Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Sehun di perlakukan begitu istimewa oleh paman ? Paman juga sabar menghadapi sikap labil Sehun. Paman tidak mungkin tidak menyayangi Sehun"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Benar juga ya ..." Ucapnya._

 _"Mungkin Sehun terlalu polos jadi paman tidak mau merusak kepolosan Sehun" itu Kyungsoo yang berbicara._

 _Namja bereyeliner itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga sih, itu bisa saja. Tapi Sehun kan sudah kelas dua SMA, meski memang masih polos tapi sebenarnya ia sudah seumuran dengan kita kan ? Tidak ada salahnya kalau paman mengajak Sehun untuk making love"_

 _"Iya sih" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipi nya, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun._

 _"Apa mungkin paman tidak tertarik dengan tubuh Sehun ? Makanya paman jadi tidak napsu untuk making love dengan Sehun"_

 _"Astaga tidak mungkin! Kau tidak lihat tubuh Sehun bahkan begitu menggoda ? Mana mungkin paman tidak tergoda ?" Baekhyun berkata heboh._

 _Keduanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti._

 _"Tinggi, wajah manis, kulit putih, bokong berisi, mata sayu. Yups! Tidak mungkin paman tidak tergoda oleh uke nyaris sempurna seperti Sehun!"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nah! Lalu apa yang menjadi penyebab paman tidak mau making love dengan Sehun ?"_

 _"Umm ... Sehun! Kau kan pernah berpenampilan sexy saat kau menuduh paman selingkuh dengan Seulgi Noona. Nah, apa reaksi paman Jongin saat itu ?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun lekat._

 _Namja cantik menggemaskan itu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang di katakan Jongin malam itu. "Umm ... Dia bilang aku terlihat sexy dan menggemaskan. Sudah itu saja, dia mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah ku sebelum aku mengusirnya karena ia berkata pantat ku besar"_

 _"Aaaa~ aku tau sekarang! Mungkin masalahnya ada di penampilan Sehun!" Ucap Kyungsoo yakin. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Sehun! Kau mau tau making love tidak ?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Mau mau! Jadi apa itu making love ?"_

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap sebelum mereka menyeringai. "Kau harus berpenampilan sexy di depan paman, lalu katakan padanya kalau kau ingin melakukan making love dengannya"_

 _Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memang paman bakal tau apa itu making love ?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Paman pasti tau dan akan senang bila kamu yang mengajaknya duluan! Itu membuktikan kalau kau menayanginya dan dia menyayangi mu"_

 _Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Apa dengan Sehun yang mengajak paman making love, paman akan senang ?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Kau harus percaya pada kami!"_

 _"Umm ... Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengajak paman making love"_

 _Dan kedua setan penghasut Sehun pun tertawa puas. Astagaa maafkan kedua anak ini yang dengan sengaja meracuni otak polos Sehun -_-_

 _._

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

Sehun menghebuskan napasnya, dan ia hampir saja berteriak saat seseorang tiba tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang.

Namja manis itu menoleh, dan ia menemukan paman tercintanya yang tengah mengecupi pipinya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga, paman mengagetkaan Sehun!" Sehun membalikan badannya menghadap Jongin. "Kapan paman tiba ?" Sehun membuka dasi yang di kenakan Jongin.

"Sejak tadi dan kau sibuk melamun sampai sampai kedatang ku tak di sambut sama sekali" ucap Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Maaf paman~ Sehun sungguh tidak sadar"

Jongin tertawa, ia lalu mengecup kening Sehun. "Tidak masalah, darl"

"Ah ya, paman mau makan ? Tadi aku beli fried chicken kesukaan paman"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tumben sekali mau membelikan ku ayam"

Sehun cemberut. "Memang nya tidak boleh ?"

"Tentu boleh sayang" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Terimakasih sebelum nya"

Sehun mengangguk imut. "Kalau gitu, paman makan saja ya aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk paman mandi"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang terletak di dalam kamar mereka.

Jongin tertawa, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air minum dan-

"PAMAN! MAU MANDI SAMA SEHUN TIDAK ?!"

 _ **UHUK!**_

Jongin sukses tersedak saat mendengar teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"T-TIDAK USAH!" Teriaknya sedikit tergagap.

A-astaga ... Apa pipi Jongin memerah ? Ya Tuhan ... Ini adalah hal yang ia hindari selama ia menjadi kekasih Sehun. Err ... Selama ini ia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mencabuli(?) kekasih kecilnya itu, meski sulit karena Sehun bahkan selalu menggodanya meski namja manis itu tak berniat menggoda nya.

Tubuh dan bokong Sehun adalah godaan terbesar untuk Jongin dan 'adik kecilnya' *Plak

.

.

.

Dan Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat penampilan Sehun.

Astagaaaa apa Sehun berniat menggodanya ? Kenapa ia memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Jongin ? Membuat bahunya terekspos begitu saja karena kerah baju itu sedikit melorot. Begitu juga dengan paha mulus Sehun! Setengah nya terlihat pemirsa! Seriusan iman Jongin sedang di uji TT

"S-Sehunnie ... Kenapa memakai kemeja itu ?" Tanya Jongin tergagap, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Aaaa~ Jongin tidak kuat ya Tuhan TT

"Paman suka tidak ?"

Jongin tidak menjawab tapi langsung memerangkap Sehun di ranjangnya. Menindih tubuh Sehun dan segera menghadiahi leher Sehun dengan kecupan dan gigitan ringan.

Sehun terkekeh geli disertai erangan pelan.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia lalu menatap Sehun sayu. "Sehunnie berniat menggodaku, heum ?" Ucapnya dengan suara serak menahan hasrat(?) XD

Sehun menggeleng, tangannya ia lesakkan ke helaian rambut belakang Jongin dan memainkannya pelan.

"Sehun tidak berniat untuk menggoda. Tapi berniat mengajak paman making love" ucapnya polos.

"Ehhhh ?!" Jongin memekik kaget. Darimana kekasih manisnya itu tau kata making love ? -_-

"Memang Sehun tau apa itu making love ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi paman pasti tau kan ? Jadi ayo kita making love"

Jongin tersenyum, ia lalu mengecup kening Sehun. "Kamu belum siap melakukannya Sehunnie"

"Eehhh kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kamu masih kecil"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahkan pernah melakukan making love dengan kekasih mereka. Sehun kan juga seumuran dengan mereka jadi Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi"

Mata Jongin memicing. "Baekhyun ? Kyungsoo ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka yang mengatakan kalau Sehun harus mengajak paman making love sebagai rasa sayang Sehunnie untuk paman, begitu"

Sudah Jongin duga -_-

Sehun tidak mungkin tau making love dengan Sendiri nya. Kekasihnya itu masih polos, bahkan ia yakin kalau Sehun bahkan tidak tau apa makna dibalik kata itu -_-

Mungkin lain kali Jongin harus sedikit menjauhkan Sehun dari kedua temannya itu -_-

.

"Paman~ jadi paman tidak mau making love dengan Sehun ? Apa paman tidak sayang Sehun ?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. "Mana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu, Sehunnie"

Namja manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jongin. "Tapi paman tidak mau making love sama Sehun, dan Kyungsoo bilang itu tandanya paman tidak sayang padaku" ucapnya pelan.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, membiarkan manik sewarna caramel milik Sehun, menatap lekat kedua bola matanya.

"Memangnya rasa sayang hanya bisa di buktikan dengan making love ?"

"Kyungsoo bilang begitu~" rengek Sehun.

"Dengar, darl" Jongin tersenyum tampan membuat kedua pipi Sehun merona Samar. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan nya kalau kau bahkan tidak tau apa itu making love"

"Makanya ajari Sehun agar Sehun tau~"

"Tidak sekarang, okay ?" Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

"Buhh! Lalu kapan~ kapan~ kapan~ ?!" Sehun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Jongin.

"Nanti, saat aku sudah resmi mengikat mu untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku selamanya" ucap Jongin serius.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Mengikat ku ? Paman mau mengikat Sehun ?!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Ia melepas kan pelukan Jongin dan duduk membelakangi kekasihnya itu. "Sehun kan minta making love! Bukan minta diikat! Memangnya Sehun itu jjanggu yang bisa diikat ikat ?!"

Namja tan itu mengerang frustasi. Niatnya sih mau romantisan sama Sehun, eh ... Sehun malah gagal paham dengan ucapannya -_-

"Bukan mengikat dalam arti yang sebenarnya Sehunnie" dengan sabar Jongin mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Ia membalikan tubuh Sehun dan ia bisa melihat kekasih manis nya itu mempoutkan bibir nya dan menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Kenapa Sehunnie marah, coba ?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Habisnya paman bilang tadi mau mengikat ku! Memangnya kenapa Sehun mesti diikat ? Agar paman bisa leluasa selingkuh dengan Seulgi Noona tanpa ketahuan sama Sehun ?!"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Astagaa susah ya menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada anak di bawah umur -_-

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Maksud dari kata 'mengikat mu' itu adalah saat aku sudah resmi menikahi mu, Sehunnie. Menjadi suami terbaik mu, dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak anak kita kelak"

 _Blushh~_

Pipi Sehun merona seketika saat mendengar penjelasan(?) Jongin. Oh .. Jadi maksud 'mengikat mu' itu adalah menikahi Sehun ? Kenapa Jongin tidak langsung mengatakan 'menikah' ? Kenapa mesti memakai kata 'mengikat' ? Kan Sehun jadinya tidak paham ._.

"T-tapi kenapa mesti melakukan making love saat kita sudah menikah ? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja ? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum menikah dengan kekasih mereka tapi mereka sudah melakukan making love" ucap Sehun malu malu. Duhh ... Ia jadi malu karena sudah marah pada Jongin, kkkk. Sehun jadi kelihatan bodohnya ._.

"Memang nya, making love menurut Sehunnie itu yang seperti apa ?" Jongin kembali membawa Sehun ke pelukannya.

"Umm ..." Sehun terlihat berpikir, dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sehun saat kekasih manis nya itu memasang wajah menggemaskan ketika 'berpikir' kkkk~

"Mungkin making love itu semacam kegiatan yang di lakukan bersama sama dengan pacar. Mungkin seperti membuat cake bersama, atau berenang bersama, dan melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan bersama" Sehun menatap Jongin. "Sehun benar kan ?"

Dan tawa Jongin meledak seketika saat Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya. Astagaaa sudah ia duga, pemikiran Sehun tentang kata making love itu pasti jauh dari makna yang sebenarnya.

"Iih! Jangan ketawa!"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya melihat Sehun yang sudah cemberut lagi. Ia terkekeh kecil sebelum mencium kening Sehun.

"Astaga. Making love itu bukan yang seperti itu sayang"

Sehun menatap Jongin penasaran. "Lalu yang bagaimana ?"

Namja tan itu menyeringai, ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun dan menindihnya. "Well yeah ... Harusnya aku tidak menjelaskannya sekarang. Tapi-" Jongin menyeringai. "Uri Sehunnie seperti nya butuh penjelasan untuk hal ini"

Namja cantik menggemaskan itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadi ... Paman mau mempraktikan making love sekarang ? Paman bilang Sehun akan cepat mengerti saat paman menjelaskan sesuatu dengan mempraktikannya. Apa Sehun perlu membeli tepung untuk membuat cake nya ?"

Jongin lagi lagi tertawa, ya Tuhan ... Sehunnie nya kenapa polos sekali ?

"Jadi Sehunnie ingin aku mempraktikannya ?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Kan biar Sehun cepat mengerti"

Jongin menyeringai, ia melesakan kepalanya kesebelah kepala Sehun, mencium ringan telinga sehun. "Making love itu bukan acara membuat cake bersama atau sebagainya. Tapi- kata itu bermakna sama dengan istilah 'malam pertama' yang dilakukan oleh pengantin baru" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun. "Jadi ... Apa Sehunnie masih mau agar aku mempraktikan apa itu making love, padamu, sekarang ?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Wajahnya sudah memerah parah.

Astagaa dia tidak tau kalau arti making love itu berarti melakukan 'itu'. Ya Tuhannn! Sehun malu sekali karena sudah mengajak Jongin making love. Huweeee itu artinya ia mengajak Jongin untuk melakukan 'itu'. Huwee hiks ... Sehun sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai uke!

Dengan cepat Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin kesebelahnya. Ia lalu menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"HUWEEEE MOMMY HUWEEE SEHUN MALU SEKALI SAMA PAMAN JONGIN HIKS ... HUWEEE" Teriaknya dari dalam selimut.

Jongin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun.

Ya Tuhan ... Anak ini, kenapa bisa sangat polos ? Dan kenapa bisa anak polos ini selalu menjadi bahan kejahilan dua teman mesumnya ? Kkkk~ ia bercanda soal mempraktikan making love pada Sehun okay ? Well Jongin masih cukup waras untuk tidak merusak masa depan kekasih kecilnya itu, kkkk.

Tunggu sampai ia benar benar bisa memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya, kkkk. Mungkin tiga tahun lagi ? Yeah ... Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi Sehun.

Serius, Jongin sudah tidak sabar ._.

.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidur dalam dekapan erat Jongin.

Namja tan itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kata kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya kekasih manisnya itu jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sebelum menyusul namja manis itu kealam mimpi.

.

.

"Hiks ... Pokonya paman tidak boleh mengungkit ungkit kejadian malam ini huhuhu ... Dan jangan sampai orang lain tau huhuhu ... Aaaa Sehun malu sekali. Ya Tuhannn"

Jadi, berjanjilah padaku untuk menutup mulut kalian tentang kejadian malam ini, ne readernim ? Kkkk~

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

.

.

.

Thanks buat review nya readerdeul ^^

Review lagi ne ^^

See you next series

.

.

.

Hann Hunnie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Call You Mine (Paman~ Ayo Menikah!)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan kedua mata yang sudah berair. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jahat ... Hiks ..." Isakan dengan alunan manja itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas. "Sayang ... Mengertilah"

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ingin ikut hiks ... Paman hiks ... Ikut~"

"Ini bukan acara jalan jalan sayang, lagipula tidak akan lama. Hanya tiga hari" Jongin memperlihatkan angka tiga dengan jarinya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hiks ... Ikut~"

"Sehunna ... Tolong" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Hiks ... Tidak mau hiks ... Ikut!"

Jongin mengerang frustasi. Err ... Ini tidak akan berhasil -_-

"Paman ke Jeju pasti bersama Seulgi hiks ... Noona ... Hiks ... Tidak boleh~ ... Hunnie harus ikut hiks ..." Ucap Sehun di sela isakannya.

"Dia harus ikut sayang. Kami adalah partner kerja, aku membutuhkannya untuk membantu ku disana. Lagipula tidak akan lama, aku hanya akan menghadiri beberapa meeting dengan client dan mengontrol proyek di Jeju, itu saja" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja! Hiks ... Tiga hari itu lama hiks ... Hunnie tidak bisa lama lama kalau tidak ada paman hiks ..." Sehun mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin. Menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin dengan bibir yang masih mengeluarkan isakan.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun. Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja manisnya itu beberapa kali.

Bukannya ia tidak mau Sehun ikut ke Jeju. Tapi bocah itu beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun ikut dan bolos dari sekolah nya. Sudah tau kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu pintar, ditambah sering bolos, bagaimana hasil ujiannya nanti -_-

Lagipula, dia ke Jeju hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan akan langsung kembali saat sudah selesai dengan urusannya di sana.

"Sehunnie, ini bukan seperti perjalanan bisnis saat kita ke Paris. Waktu itu aku mengajak mu kan ? Itu karena aku memang sekalian mengajak mu berlibur kesana. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku tidak liburan dan hanya akan membahas beberapa proyek disana. Jadi, Sehunnie tidak usah ikut ya ?" Jongin kembali memberi pengertian.

"Hunnie ingin ikut"

"Sebentar lagi Sehunnie kan ujian akhir. Sehunnie tidak boleh banyak membolos, aku janji saat sudah pembagian hasil ujian akhir mu, aku akan mengajak Sehunnie liburan ke Macau. Bagaimana, mau tidak ?" Jongin berusaha membujuk bayi besar nya itu meski ia yakin yang akan ia dengar adalah-

"Pokonya ingin ikut!"

Itu -_-

Jongin menghela napas, ia sudah menyerah kalau urusan bujuk membujuk Sehun, karena entah kenapa Sehun akan tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Sehunnie boleh mengajak Baekki dan Kyungie untuk menginap disini saat aku pergi"

"Tidak mau!"

"Umm ... Aku akan meninggalkan uang lebih untuk Sehunnie selama aku tidak ada"

"Tidak mau tidak mau!"

"Bagaimana dengan voucher bubble tea gratis ? Jadi Sehunnie bisa membeli bubble tea sebanyak yang Sehunnie ingin kan"

Sehun diam. Dan Jongin tertawa dalam hati, rencananya ini pasti-

"Sehun tidak mau! Ish! Sehun hanya ingin ikut paman ke Jeju"

Gagal lagi -_-

Dan dengan berat hati, Jongin mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi salasatu orang suruhannya.

"Tolong pesankan satu ticket pesawat lagi untuk ke Jeju. Pastikan jam keberangkatannya sama dengan ku"

 _'Baik Tuan muda'_

 _ **Klik ...**_

Ia memutus sambungan telponnya secara sepihak.

"Berhenti menangis dan segera lah tidur. Kita akan berangkat pagi pagi sekali" Jongin lalu menggendong Sehun menuju kamar mereka.

Tanpa Jongin tau, namja manis yang berada di gendongannya tersenyum senang.

 _'Bye byee ulangan matematika~ rasakan! Besok kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku angka angka jelek!'_

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di salasatu kursi tunggu yang tersedia di area Gimpo airport. Sedangkan Jongin tengah membeli sarapan untuk bayi besarnya yang sejak berangkat dari apartment merengek minta makan -_-

"Sehunnie sering ikut Jongin sajangnim ?"

Sehun menoleh saat Seulgi yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya. "Iya ... Agar tidak selingkuh" ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'tidak selingkuh' sambil menatap Seulgi dengan tatapan menyindir.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Wah ... Seperti itu" Seulgi mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau Sehun sedang menyindir dirinya.

"Hmm ... Begitulah"

"Sajangnim itu ... Orang yang seperti apa ?" Tanya Seulgi lagi.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tanyakan itu ?!"

"Eum ... Hanya ingin tau saja"

"Dia sangat mencintaiku! Jadi kau jangan harap bisa merebut paman dariku!" Ucap Sehun kesal, ia mendelik sebelum pergi dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang agak jauh dengan Seulgi.

Sedangkan Seulgi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Hell! Siapa juga yang mau merebut Jongin sajangnim ? Memang nya dia tidak laku sampai harus merebut pacar orang lain ? Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"Dasar bocah"

.

"Kenapa duduk disini ?" Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. Ia menatap kekasih kecil nya yang tengah mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Helah ... Ada apa lagi dengan bayi besarnya ?

"Kenapa lagi, eum ?" Jongin mengelus pipi yang mengembung itu.

"Tidak apa apa!" Jawab Sehun judes.

"Kalau tidak kenapa napa, kenapa cemberut ?"

Sehun menatap Jongin, sedetik kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Jongin. "Hunnie ngantuk paman~"

"Hnn ... Tidurnya nanti saja di pesawat. Sekarang Sehunnie sarapan dulu ya ?" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Suapin~" rengek Sehun manja.

"Hmm ... Baiklah baiklah"

.

"Itu Jongin sajangnim kan ?" Tanya Hansol, si namja manis yang merupakan salasatu staff pemasaran di perusahaan Jongin itu menatap tak percaya kearah sajangnim nya yang tengah menyuapi Sehun.

Seulgi tersenyum. "Yeah ... Begitulah, kenapa ?"

"Serius ? Aku tidak tau kalau Jongin sajangnim bisa bersikap lembut dan perhatian seperti itu. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau sajangnim itu sangat galak dan dingin pada karyawannya" Hansol masih menatap Jongin yang kini tertawa lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Memang nya kau mau diperlakukan lembut oleh Jongin sajangnim ?"

Hansol mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau gitu, sana jadi Sehunnie" Seulgi tertawa sebelum menoyor kepala Hansol.

Namja manis itu menatap Seulgi kesal. "Heh! Mana bisa! Aku kan tidak semanis Sehun!"

"Kalau begitu jangan berharap mau di perlakukan lembut oleh Jongin sajangnim"

Hansol cemberut. "Aku hanya bercanda"

.

.

.

Selama di pesawat, Sehun tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu tegap Jongin, sedangkan Jongin berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Paman~"

Suara rengekan Sehun membuat Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Peluk~"

"Hnn ..." Jongin menelusupkan tangannya, memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Jangan main laptop~" rengek Sehun lagi.

Jongin menghela napas, ia menutup laptop berlambang buah apel itu, lalu mengusap usap rambut Sehun. "Iya sudah, Sehunnie tidur lagi, okay ? Masih ada 30 menit lagi"

"Tidak mau, Hunnie sudah tidak ngantuk"

"Jadi, Sehunnie mau bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Tidak mau apa apa. Hunnie mau di peluk paman saja" ucap Sehun pelan dengan kedua pipi merona Samar.

Jongin terkekeh. "Sudah aku peluk kan ? Ada yang lain ?"

"Eum ... Sebenarnya Sehunnie mau bilang ini di Jeju do nanti. Tapi Sehun sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi paman" Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Hmm ? Apa ?"

"Ayo menikah!"

Dan Jongin hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak sadar sedang berada di dalam pesawat. Heee ? Menikah katanya ?

"Menikah ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm ... Menikah"

"Kenapa tiba tiba mau menikah ?" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Nanti saja akan Sehun jelaskan saat sudah sampai Jeju"

"Hmm .. Ku harap ini bukan suruhan dari kedua teman aneh mu itu lagi" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Sehun hanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan paman tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di bed. Ia berguling ke sana kemari membuat Jongin yang melihat nya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paman! Hunnie boleh ikut meeting siang ini kan ?" Sehun memeluk boneka panda besar yang sengaja ia bawah dari rumah.

"Tidak! Diam saja disini, okay ?" Jongin mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed.

Sehun cemberut. "Tapi Sehun akan bosan kalau cuma diam disini~"

"Hanya sebentar, sayang" Jongin menyingkirkan boneka panda yang di peluk Sehun, ia lalu memeluk bayi besarnya itu.

"Ugh ... Tapi tetap saja! Umm ... Boleh tidak Sehun jalan jalan di pantai saat paman meeting ?" Namja manis itu menatap Jongin dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Mataharinya sangat menyengat, kulit pucat mu itu akan berbintik merah kalau terkena sinar matahari terlalu panas"

"Tapi paman~" Sehun merengek. "Hunnie bosan kalau menunggu di sini"

Jongin menunduk menatap wajah cemberut kekasih menggemaskannya itu. "Siapa suruh ikut, hmm" namja tan itu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun cemberut. "Paman~ ... Hunnie ingin menikah!" Sehun out of topic -_-

"Iya nanti kita menikah" tanggap Jongin sekenanya.

"Sekarang paman~. Ayo menikah sekarang" Sehun mendindih tubuh Jongin, ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Kau masih pelajar SMA kalau kau lupa" Jongin mengelus surai lembut Sehun.

"Tidak apa apa. Hunnie tidak perlu sekolah lagi, kalau cuma untuk mengurus paman dan anak kita, Hunnie tidak usah lulus sekolah"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, anak ini kalau sudah ada maunya pasti maksa -_-

"Untuk hal ini, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan mu, okay ?" Jongin mendudukan dirinya, ia lalu membawa tubuh Sehun ke pangkuannya.

"Kenapa ? Paman tidak mencintai Sehun ?" Mata bening itu terlihat berkaca kaca.

"Bukan masalah itu, sayang ..." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun. "Kenapa Sehunnie tiba tiba mengajak menikah ?"

Sehun menunduk, dan Jongin langsung mengangkat dagu Sehun, namja tampan itu setengah terkejut saat lelehan air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa malah menangis ?" Tanya Jongin heran, ia mengecup kedua mata Sehun sebelum membawa manisnya yang tengah terisak itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks ... Hunnie hanya hiks ... Tidak mau kehilangan paman hiks ..." Sehun memeluk leher Jongin. "Hunnie takut kalau paman akan menyukai orang lain hiks ... Dan meninggalkan Hunnie, hiks ... Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi ? hiks ... Makanya Hunnie mengajak paman menikah hiks ... Dengan begitu, paman adalah milik Sehun hiks ... Seutuhnya dan tidak ada yang bisa merebut paman dari Sehun hiks ..." Namja manis itu terisak semakin kencang sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kesayangannya itu. Astaga ... Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja ya yang selalu di hantui rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan Sehun ?

"Sayang, selama kau percaya padaku, Jangan pernah takutkan apapun, aku bukanlah remaja seusia mu. Aku sudah tidak pantas untuk mempunyai sifat labil seperti itu. Aku mencintai mu dan tidak akan pernah ada orang lain yang aku cintai selain kamu. Aku sudah bisa menetapkan mana yang terbaik untuk ku. Dan aku memilih mu, kau mengertikan sekarang ? Jangan takut, selama bukan kau yang menyuruh ku pergi dari kamu, I'm always beside you, darl. I love you" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, ia tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae ..."

Kata yang membuat Sehun merona merah itu adalah kata terakhir yang Jongin katakan sebelum ia memagut bibir merah namja manisnya.

"Mmhhh ..."

Jongin melepas pagutan bibir nya, ia mengusap bibir merah Sehun yang basah.

"Jadi, masih mau menikah sekarang ?" Namja tan itu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum malu, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum mengecup kilat bibir Jongin.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sekolah ku dan belajar dengan giat! Agar aku bisa mengimbangi paman yang pintar"

Jongin terkekeh. "Jadi, berjanji untuk tidak merengek padaku untuk ikut saat kau masih ada jadwal sekolah ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hunnie janji!"

"Well, sebenarnya aku harus menghukum mu karena kau tidak jujur padaku"

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya. "Apa ? Sehun tidak berbohong pada paman"

"Tentang ujian matematika hari ini ?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "A-eum .. Darimana paman tau ?"

Jongin menyentil kening Sehun gemas. "Miss Tiffany, wali kelas mu, tadi pagi menelpon ku saat aku membeli sarapan untuk mu. Dia mengatakan kalau kau harus nya mengikuti ujian matematika hari ini. Kau yang merengek untuk ikut dengan ku, agar kau terbebas dari ujian hari ini ?"

Sehun meringis malu. Yahh ketauan deh TT

"Maaf paman tidak akan Sehun ulangi. Sehun janji~"

"Hnn ... Hukumannya belajar matematika dengan tutor Mr. Xi, okay ?"

 ** _Glek ..._**

Sehun meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mr. Xi ? A-astagaaa ... Guru tutor paling galak sejagat raya(?) Akan menjadi tutor belajar matematik nya ?

"Aaa paman~ yang benar saja ? Paman kan juga pintar, kenapa tidak paman saja yang mengajari sehun ?"

Jongin menggeleng. "No no no! Kalau aku yang mengajari, yang ada kau hanya merengek dan minta cepat selesai"

Sehun cemberut. "Paman ayolah~ guru botak itu sangat galak, nanti Hunnie terus di marahi sama Mr. Xi"

"Itu sudah konsekuensi mu"

"Paman"

"Tidak"

"Hiks ... Paman~, thehun menangith lagi hikth ..."

"Jangan sok cadel!"

"Paman, bbuing bbuing~" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menyimpannya di kedua pipinya dan beraegyo ria.

Jongin menatap Sehun malas. "Aegyo mu itu sudah tidak mempan, jadi kau akan mulai belajar dengan Mr. Xi sehari setelah kita pulang ke Seoul, okay ?"

Sehun cemberut! Ish kenapa bbuing bbuing nya tidak berhasil ?

"Apa yang salah dengan bbuing bbuing ku ?" Gumamnya, ia menatap Jongin yang kini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata yang terpejam.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akakakak apa Ini xD**

 **Ah ya, beberapa ada yang udah baca ff call you mine ini di fb ya ? Aku emang udah publish ff Ini di fb dan itu cuma Sampe chapter kemaren doang, yang ini baru aku bikin dan cuma aku publish di ffn ^^**

 **Maaf bila ini mengecewakan TT**

 **So, mind to review ?**

 **Makasih buat review kalian di series sebelumnya ^^**

 **Review terus ya ?**

 **Gomawo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hann Hunnie ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Call You Mine (Aku akan merindukan mu)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Mhh ... Pamanhhh"

Sehun terus menekan kepala Jongin yang tengah mengecup lembut leher nya.

"Hmm ..."

"Hunniehh tidak emhhh mau pulang akhh paman~" namja manis itu kembali melenguh saat Jongin mengigit dan menyesap kuat leher nya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah memerah Sehun. "Ibu mu sudah menelpon ku, dia bilang sangat rindu dengan putra cengeng nya"

Bibir Sehun mempout. "Tapi Hunnie tidak mau pulang~" rengeknya.

"Hnn ... Bukankah setiap libur semester kau akan pulang ? Ayolah sayang, kau tidak rindu pada ibu mu ? Lagipula besok sudah mulai pengambilan hasil ujian akhir mu kan ?"

"Makanya ... Semester sekarang biarkan Sehun menghabiskan liburan bersama paman~ ... Paman berjanji akan mengajak Hunnie ke Macau kan ?"

"Kau akan menghabiskan liburan mu bersama ku di minggu ke 3 masa liburmu. Itu kan yang biasa kita lakukan ?" Jongin membantu Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Untuk tahun ini tidak mau begitu! Maunya sama paman hiks ..."

Tuh kan ... Nangis lagi -_-

"Tidak bisa begitu, sayang. Ibu Sehunnie sangat rindu sama Sehunnie. Setidaknya kamu pulang dan temui ibu dulu" Jongin mengelus pipi basah Sehun.

"Tapi sama paman~" rengek Sehun pelan.

"Apanya yang sama paman ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Liburan di rumah mommy nya sama paman~" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Aku tidak libur kerja, ingat ? Aku tidak bisa menemani mu dua minggu penuh di Busan" namja tampan itu mengecup ringan leher sehun beberapa kali.

Sehun terisak. "Hiks ... Kalau gitu hiks ... Hunnie tidak mau liburan ke rumah mommy hiks ..."

"Hunnie mau ke Macau tidak ?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Hunnie-nya, ia terkekeh melihat wajah manis itu kini di penuhi oleh air mata dan ingus, kkkkk. Lucu sekali.

"Mau~" rengek namja manis itu.

"Kalau mau, Sehunnie harus pulang dan temui mommy, lalu setelah itu kita berlibur ke Macau, bagaimana ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Baik, tapi hanya satu minggu"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mommy mu kalau kau akan berada di sana selama dua minggu"

"Satu minggu atau tidak sama sekali!"

Jongin menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah satu minggu"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Yes!"

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bangku kelasnya, semua siswa terlihat sudah duduk di kursi masing masing. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman hasil ujian akhir sekaligus pengambilan raport para siswa oleh orang tua atau wali mereka.

"Sehunnie, siapa yang akan datang mengambil hasil raport mu ?"

Si namja manis yang merasa namanya di panggil itu mendongak. "Oh hai, Krystal" Sehun tersenyum. "Pacar ku tentu aja"

"Waahh pacar mu yang tampan itu ?" Gadis bernama Krystal itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Iya ... Tampan sekali kan ?" Ucap Sehun bangga.

Krystal mengangguk. "Hmm ... Sangat tampan"

"Lalu kau ? Jessica Noona yang akan datang ?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Iya, mom and dad ku sudah berada di Amerika, jadi kemungkinan kakak ku yang mengambil, hehe. Ah ya dimana pacar tampan mu itu ? Astaga aku sudah lama tidak melihat nya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu di mall waktu itu" ucap Krystal exited.

"Dia baru akan kemari, lagipula para wali murid di undang ke sekolah pukul 9 kan ?"

Krsytal mengangguk. "Iyasih, tapi kakak ku sudah datang, dia menunggu diluar"

"Oh begitu" Sehun tersenyum.

"Sudah ya Sehun, aku mau menemui Sulli dulu, hehe. Semoga hasil raport mu memuaskan. Fighting!" Krystal mengepalkan tangan nya memberi semangat.

Namja cantik itu tertawa. "Kau juga, Krys. Fighting!"

.

.

.

Jongin memeriksa hasil raport kekasih cantiknya itu, sesekali melirik Sehun yang kini terisak di sebelahnya.

"Hiks ... Maaf kan Hunnie hiks ... Huhuhu" jemari lentik itu menghapus air matanya.

"Ternyata Mr. Xi juga tidak mempan untuk mengajari mu, ya ?" Jongin menyimpan raport Sehun, ia lalu menatap namja cantik itu lekat. "Nilai matematika, kimia dan fisika mu masih merah, Hunnie"

"Hiks ... Hunnie sudah berusaha hiks ... Paman hiks .. Tapi hasilnya tetap seperti itu hiks ..."

"Itu artinya kamu belum berusaha dengan maksimal, sayang" namja tan itu membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah naik ke kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian seneung dan masuk universitas. Kalau nilai mu terus seperti ini, bagaimana dengan cita citamu ? Kau bilang ingin menjadi dokter anak"

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasih tampannya itu. "Hiks ... Hunnie janji hiks ... Semester depan hiks ... Hunnie akan belajar lebih giat lagi hiks ... Paman~ jangan marah sama Hunnie huweee"

"Aku tidak marah, Hunnie" Jongin melepas pelukannya, ia mengangkup kedua pipi basah Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin membantu mu untuk menggapai apa yang kamu inginkan"

"Hiks ... Tapi Hunnie bodoh hiks ... Hunnie tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang pintar seperti yang paman ingin kan hiks ..."

"Tidak ada manusia bodoh di dunia ini, baby" namja tan itu tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu belajar lebih giat lagi"

"Hiks ... Hunnie janji akan belajar lebih giat lagi hiks ... Hunnie janji tidak akan membuat paman, mommy dan daddy malu lagi hiks ... Maafkan Sehun hiks"

"Asal kau tau sayang. Kamu tidak pernah membuat ku malu" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. "Aku akan meminta Mr. Xi untuk kembali menjadi tutor belajar mu. Kau mau ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya hiks ... Hunnie mau. Hiks ... Tapi paman memaafkan Hunnie kan ?"

Jongin tertawa, "kamu tidak salah"

"Jadi hiks ... Paman tidak akan membatalkan liburan kita ke Macau kan ?"

Namja tampan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus di batalkan ?"

"Hiks ... Kemarin paman pernah bilang kalau hiks ... Nilai ujian ku jelek hiks ... Paman tidak jadi membawa ku liburan ke Macau"

"Hmm ... Benar juga, jadi ? Mau di batalkan saja ?"

"Jangan~" rengek Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Tapi nilai Sehunnie jelek, jadi memang seharusnya di batalkan kan ?"

"Ish paman~, kan sudah janji~" namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nilai ujian Sehunnie jelek sih, jadi mungkin aku akan mengajak Seulgi saja untuk berlibur ke Macau dengan ku" goda Jongin, dan ia harus mati matian menahan tawanya melihat manik caramel milik kekasih manisnya itu kini kembali berkaca kaca.

"Paman~ hiks ... Jahat huweee"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak mau hari ini terjadi. Kau tau ? Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya ke Busan, itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan kekasih tampan nya selama satu minggu. Ughh Sehun tidak mau sebenarnya.

Sekarang namja manis itu sudah sampai di stasiun diantar Jongin tentunya. Ia memang sengaja memilih naik kereta, selain karena lebih murah -Sehun hemat xD- waktu yang akan di tempuh juga relatif lebih singkat.

"Paman~" dengan tas yang menyampir di bahunya, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kekar Jongin.

"Apa, sayang ?" Jongin menoleh menatap kekasih manisnya itu.

"Nanti, saat Hunnie tidak ada, paman jangan terlalu dekat dekat sama Seulgi noona, jangan membawa siapapun ke rumah, terus jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, jangan pulang larut malam, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa untuk menelpon Hunnie, dan satu yang lebih penting" Sehun memegang bahu Jongin. "Paman jangan selingkuh!" Ucapnya sebelum berjinjit dan mengecup bibir namja tampan itu sekilas.

Jongin tertawa sebelum ia melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang ramping Sehun. "Kau tidak percaya padaku ?"

"Bukan tidak Percaya" bibir tipis itu mempout lucu. "Tapi kata Baekhyun, kalau kekasih kit-"

 _ **Chup!**_

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang cemberut dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Mungkin kesal karena ucapannya di potong begitu saja.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Baekhyun" Namja tan itu menyentil hidung Sehun pelan. "Cukup dengar dan Percaya aku, okay ? Aku tidak akan berselingkuh selama kau masih menjadi kekasih ku. Aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku sudah tidak dalam masa labil seperti mu ?" Tanya nya sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun balas menatap manik kelam Jongin lekat. Ya Tuhan ... Cara Jongin menatap nya memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Penuh kekaguman dan ... Cinta.

"Kau Percaya ?"

"Hmm hmm" Sehun mengangguk sebelum memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang akan ia tinggalkan itu.

"Sudah" Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun. "Sekarang naiklah, keretanya akan segera berangkat"

Namja manis di hadapannya itu kembali mengangguk. Matanya terlihat berkaca kaca.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukan mu" bisiknya sebelum mengecup kening Sehun.

"Hunnie juga" lirih Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai kan salam ku untuk Oh mommy" ucap Jongin.

"Iya, akan Hunnie sampaikan"

 _ **Chup!**_

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun di sertai lumatan lumatan dan gigitan lembut sebelum melepasnya kembali.

"Byee, sayang. Aku akan menjemputmu ke Busan, minggu depan"

"Hunnie tunggu, paman" ucap Sehun sebelum ia menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke Busan.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya sebelum Sehun benar benar memasuki gerbong kereta. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukan rengekan manjanya"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Maaf kalo ancur -_- serius lagi kena wb -_- ini juga gue paksain buat bikin nya kkk Maaf ya xD**

 **See you~~**

 **Hann Hunnie**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Hann Hunnie

 _ **Title : Call You Mine Series 6 (Sehunnie sakit, hiks :'( ...)**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun as always, kkkk**_

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

"Hiks ... Hunnie ingin paman Jongin hiks ..."

Isakan lirih itu kembali keluar dari bibir pucat milik Sehun. Hhh ... Sudah dua hari ini si cengeng itu terkena demam, lebih tepatnya setelah ia bermain hujan hujanan bersama Jisung, anak tetangganya sore kemarin.

"Iya sayang, nanti mom suruh Jongin kemari" Joonmyun -si mommy- menempelkan bye bye fever di kening putra bungsunya itu.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hiks ... Tidak mau nanti hiks ... Mau sekarang hiks ... Hunnie mau paman Jongin sekarang hiks ..."

Namja cantik paruh baya itu menghela napas. "Iya, Jongin nya mom suruh kesini sekarang. Jadi, Hunnie minum obatnya dulu ya ?"

"Tidak mau hiks ... Hunnie mau paman Jongin hiks ..."

"Iya, tapi harus minum obat dulu" bujuk Joonmyun lagi.

Sehun masih terisak meski suara nya sudah agak serak karena sejak semalam tidak berhenti menangis.

Asal kau tau, Sehun yang sedang sakit itu lebih rewel dari seorang bayi, makanya Joonmyun suka malas kalau disuruh merawat Sehun yang sedang sakit.

"Hiks ... Hunnie mau minum obat sama hiks ... Paman Jongin hiks ..." Namja cantik itu mengelap ingusnya dengan tissue sebelum membuangnya asal. "Hiks ... Hunnie tidak mau hiks ... Kalau tidak ada paman hiks ..."

Lagi, Joonmyun menghela napasnya. Ya Tuhan ... Sihir apa yang ada di dalam diri Jongin sampai membuat anak bungsunya itu begitu terikat padanya ?

Lagi sakit mau Jongin, tiap detik telponin Jongin, sedang makan ingat Jongin, apa apa Jongin apa apa Jongin. Err ... Joonmyun nya kapan ?

Ah okay, abaikan si mommy yang ceritanya sedang cemburu pada Jongin karena ternyata namja tan itu lebih bisa merebut perhatian Sehun daripada dirinya.

"Mommy hiks ... Mau paman Jongin huweee hiks ... Paman hiks ... Hunnie mau peluk paman Jongin hiks ... Hiks ... Huweee"

"Hnn ... Baik baik mom telpon pangeran mu itu, tapi Hunnie yang bicara ya" ucap Joonmyun dengan Nada sedikit kesal, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sesekali masih terdengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

' _Kalau saja si Jongin itu tidak pernah membelikan ku tas dan panci limited yang hanya ada dua di dunia. Aku tak akan segan segan untuk tidak merestui hubungannya dengan putra ku'_

Itu suara hati Joonmyun, readerdeul.

.

.

.

"30 menit lagi ada meeting dengan client sajangnim" ucap Seulgi sambil menyimpan dokumen di meja kerja milik Jongin.

Namja tan yang tengah sibuk dengan berkasnya itu melirik Seulgi sekilas. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua materinya ?"

"Sudah sajangnim, semuanya sudah saya siapkan"

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau-"

 _ **Take your time~**_

 _ **Waenji degeun daneun bamiyaa na na na na na na na na na~**_

Ponsel Jongin berdering membuat namja tan itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Seulgi.

"Kau bisa keluar, Seulgi. Terimakasih" ucapnya sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja.

Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

' _ **Eomonim calling~'**_

 _Klik ..._

"Yeoboseo, eommonim"

' _Paman~ hiks ...'_

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat yang ia dengar adalah isakan Sehun bukan suara Joonmyun, calon mertuanya.

"Hunnie ?"

' _Hiks ... Paman hiks ... Hunnie sakit hiks ...'_

"Sakit ? Hunnie sakit apa ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyandarkan pungungnya di kursi.

 _'Hiks ... Kepala Hunnie sakit hiks ... Badan Hunnie panas sekali hiks ...'_

"Sudah minum obat ?"

 _'Hunnie mau minum obat sama paman hiks ...'_

"Loh ? Disana ada mommy kan ?"

 _'Hiks ... Hunnie maunya sama paman hiks ... Hunnie ingin peluk hiks ... Ingin peluk paman hiks ...'_

"Ya sayang. Lima hari lagi aku kesana ya sayang ? sekarang Hunnie minum obat lalu istirahat biar Sehunnie sembuh"

 _'Hiks ... Tidak mau hiks ... Paman hiks ... Hunnie mau paman kesini hiks ...'_

"Iya nanti, sayang ..."

 _'Mau sekarang hiks ... Mau sekarang~'_

Jongin menghela napas. Rengekan itu.

' _Hunnie mau paman sekarang hiks ... Tidak mau tau! Pokonya paman harus kesini hiks ...'_

"Sayang, Hunnie ku. Paman ada meeting penting sebentar lagi. Jadi-"

' _HUNNIE MAU PAMAN KESINI SEKARANG HIKS ... KALAU TIDAK HIKS ... HUNNIE MAU MATI SAJA HIKS ...'_

Namja tan itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat kekasih Manis nya itu berteriak.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak, Hunnie. Ku mohon untuk kali ini, me-"

' _SEKARANG HIKS ... ATAU PAMAN TIDAK AKAN LIHAT HUNNIE LAGI HIKS'_

"Hun-"

 _Tut ... Tut ... Tut ..._

Sehun menutup line telfonnya secara sepihak membuat Jongin lagi lagi menghela napas.

Baiklah, Sehun yang sedang sakit itu lebih sensitif dari pada wanita yang sedang PMS.

Lebih galak dari singa betina yang sedang mengamuk.

Dan lebih menyebalkan dari ibu nya yang suka mengomel.

Hhhh kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi ? Tak ada jalan(?) Lain selain menuruti perintah Putri cantik yang saat ini sedang sakit itu.

Sekali lagi, Sehun itu everything nya Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Keadaan Sehun masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin hanya suhu tubuhnya saja yang sudah turun.

"Hiks ... Paman kapan sampai hiks ... Mommy hiks ... Kapan paman sampai ? Hiks ..."

"Jongin sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu, Hunnie. Jadi, Hunnie tunggu saja ya ?" Jawab Joonmyun sambil mengelus rambut lepek Sehun.

"Hiks ... Lama~ hiks ... Kenapa paman lama sampainya hiks ... Hunnie mau paman hiks ... Mommy telfon paman lagi hiks ..."

Deuh haduh ... Rasanya kepala Joonmyun sudah mau pecah mendengar rengekan putra bungsunya sejak semalam.

"Hunnie ku, sayang. Jongin sedang menyetir, bahaya kalau terus di hubungi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin karena kau terus mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya ? Hunnie mau Jongin kenapa napa ?"

Dengan bibir yang masih terisak, Hunnie cengeng itu menggeleng. "Hiks ... Tidak mau~"

"Nah makanya Hunnie berhenti merengek dan menangis, sebentar lagi Jongin pasti sampai"

"Tapi lama~ hiks ..."

"Hmm ..." Joonmyun membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Sehun sebelum membawa tubuh hangat putranya kedalam dekapannya. "Sekarang Hunnie tidur saja dulu, ya ? Nanti kalau Jongin sudah sampai, mom bangun kan Hunnie"

Sehun yang berada dalam dekapan Joonmyun itu mengangguk. "Hiks ... Tapi mom harus bangunkan Hunnie hiks ..."

"Ya sayang, tentu. Mom akan bangunkan Hunnie nanti. Cha!" Joonmyun mengelus rambut Sehun. "Hunnie tutup matamu"

"Mom hiks ... Nyanyikan lullaby hiks ..."

"Iya iya, sayang" Joonmyun mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sebelum menyanyikan lullaby sampai putranya itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Namja paruh baya itu menghela napas lega saat Sehun akhirnya tertidur.

' _Hhhh Setidaknya aku tidak akan mendengar rengekan menyebalkan itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan, kkkk'_

.

.

Dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya Jongin sampai juga ke kediaman orang tua Sehun di Busan.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi, paman tampan kekasih Sehunnie itu keluar dari mobil nya dengan menenteng beberapa paper bag yang entah apa isinya, tapi yang pasti itu untuk eommonim dan abeoji calon mertuanya, kkkk.

.

"Sehunnie"

Panggilan dan elusan halus di pipinya cukup membuat namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu terjaga.

Mata yang tadi nya terpejam perlahan terbuka, menampakan iris sewarna caramel yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Paman~ hiks-" rengekan dan isakan itu kembali keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun saat si cantik itu sadar kalau pacar yang sedari tadi di tunggunya sudah ada tepat di sisinya.

"Ya sayang. Aku disini" Jongin membantu Sehun untuk duduk bersandar di punggung bed. "Kenapa malah menangis, eum ?" Jemari besar nya menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi manis kekasih nya.

"Sakit hiks-" Sehun merentangkan tangannya, meminta Jongin untuk memeluk nya. "Peluk hiks- kepala Hunnie hiks sakit hiks ... Paman~"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian beringsut menaiki ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun, membawa tubuh hangat itu kedalam pelukannya.

 _Chup!_

"Apa masih sakit ?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"Masih sakit hiks-" Sehun menyamakan posisinya di pelukan si paman, menyimpan kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan nyaman di dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Kenapa kepala mu bisa sakit, eum ? Apa terbentur sesuatu ?"

Si cantik Sehun menggeleng. "Hunnie terlalu memikirkan paman hiks- jadinya kepala Hunnie jadi sakit hiks-"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban pacar bocahnya itu. Ck, dari mana Sehunnie-nya dapat jawaban seperti itu ?

"Serius, sayang" ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa dengan kepala mu ? Kenapa bisa jadi sakit seperti itu ?"

"Hiks-" Sehun mendongak menatap si paman tercinta.

"Tapi paman jangan marah hiks-" cicitnya pelan.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah, hum ?"

"Hiks- pokoknya jangan marah saja~" namja cantik itu merengek lagi. "Dan jangan hiks- katakan ini pada mommy dan daddy hiks-"

Jongin menunduk menatap kekasihnya itu penuh selidik, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah dan memberitahu kedua orang tua mu"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Sebenarnya-"

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

 _"Jisung! Jisung, Ayo lempar bola nya padaku!" Sehun berseru pada bocah berumur 13 tahun yang tengah memegang bola plastik._

 _"Ya hyung! Kau harus menangkapnya, kalau tidak aku akan menculik paman tampan mu itu, kkk"_

 _Kini kedua nya tengah bermain di lapang basket dekat rumah Sehun. Bukan untuk main basket sih, mereka cuma lagi main lempar lempar bola plastik sambil hujan hujanan, kkkk._

 _Kaus putih dan celana selutut yang Sehun pakai sudah basah kuyup terguyur air hujan. Tubuh pucat nya juga semakin memucat dan menggigil saking dinginnya._

 _Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak mau cepat cepat pulang ke rumah. Main air hujan itu asyik, Sehun rasa ia sudah lama sekali tidak hujan hujanan seperti ini._

 _Yeahh karena saat di Seoul, paman Jongin tidak pernah mengijinkannya main hujan hujanan. :(_

 _"Sehun hyung! Bola nya akan aku lempar! Kalau kau bisa menangkapnya aku akan traktir hyung satu cup bubble tea , tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menangkap bolanya, kau harus memberi ku sepatu yang hyung bilang pemberian paman tampan, ya ?"_

 _"Ya! Itu tidak adil!" Sehun cemberut. "Kalau bubble tea nya cuma satu cup aku juga bisa beli sendiri!"_

 _"Yasudah" Jisung berpikir. "Sepuluh cup bubble tea! Tapi kalau kau kalah, sepatu pemberian paman tampan harus jadi milik ku"_

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui apa yang baru saja di ucapkan namja yang berumur tiga tahun di bawahnya itu._

 _Tak peduli kalau sepatu yang Jisung maksud adalah sepatu pavorit pemberian paman saat ia dan kekasih nya itu berlibur ke Paris._

 _'Yang penting kan bubble tea gratis!' Pikir Sehun polos -bodoh-._

 _"Baiklah" Jisung mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari tempat Sehun berdiri, lalu bersiap melempar bolanya ke arah si hyung._

 _"Hyung! Siap siap ya" Jisung mulai menghitung. "Satu-"_

 _"Dua-"_

 _"Tiga-" Jisung melempar bola yang di pegangnya. "Hyung! Tangkap!"_

 _Sehun bersiap menangkap bola yang di lempar Jisung kearahnya, tapi tiba tiba saja angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat si bola plastik terlempar ke sisi sebelah kanan tempat namja cantik itu berdiri._

 _"Kyaaaa~" Sehun berteriak sambil berlari, berusaha menangkap bola yang kini hampir jatuh ke lantai lapangan, tanpa sadar kalau kakinya menginjak kulit pisang -oh itu kulit pisang yang tadi di lempar Sehun sembarangan- lalu berakhir dengan-_

 _Gedebuk!_

 _"Huweee ... Kepala Hunnie hiks ... Sakit sekaliii"_

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

"..."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Jongin saat tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari si paman tercinta sesaat setelah ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya(?).

"Huwee ... Paman marah sama Hunnie ? Hiks ..." Mata sipit itu kembali berlinang air mata. "Hunnie hiks .. Minta maaf karena sudah menjadikan sepatu yang paman beri jadi bahan taruhan hiks ... Huweee ... Hiks ... Sepatunya tidak jadi Hunnie berikan pada Jisung hiks ... Masih Hunnie simpan hiks ... Maafkan Hunnie hiks-"

"Sehun" paman tampan itu menunduk, menatap namja cantik yang masih berada dalam pelukannya itu. "Aku tidak marah karena sepatu pemberian ku kau jadikan bahan taruhan" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi sehun, sedang kan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi basah milik si cantik nya itu. "Kepala mu terbentur, itu yang membuat ku marah. Bagaimana bisa kamu seceroboh itu sampai tidak sadar kalau kau menginjak kulit pisang yang kau buang sendiri ?"

"Hiks .. Maafkan Hunnie"

Jongin menghela napas, mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Bagian kepala sebelah mana yang terbentur lantai ?"

"Hiks ... Ini" Sehun mengusap memar di kepala belakangnya.

Jongin menyuruh Sehun menundukan kepalanya agar ia bisa memeriksa bagian kepala yang terkena benturan.

"A-aw jangan di tekan hiks ..." Sehun terisak. "Sakit hiks .. Paman~"

"Kepala mu sedikit memar. Apa dokter memeriksa kepala mu juga kemarin ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya~ hiks ... Uisanim bilang lukanya tidak mengenai otak kecil dan hanya memar, uisanim juga bilang tidak usah khawatir hiks ... Tapi kepala Hunnie jadi sakit hiks ... Bertambah sakit karena paman juga marah pada ku hiks ..." Namja cantik itu melirik si pacar dari balik poni yang mulai memanjang miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu, Hunnie" Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian mengecup kening putih kekasih nya itu.

Sehun cemberut. "Tadi paman marah karena kepala Hunnie terbentur. Padahal paman sudah janji pada Hunnie untuk tidak marah setelah Hunnie menceritakan nya"

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena sifat ceroboh mu yang tidak hilang hilang itu. Lain kali jangan bermain air hujan lagi, arraseo ?"

"Eum ..." Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Tidak akan. Hunnie janji"

Si paman tampan tersenyum. "Apa aku bisa memegang janji mu ?"

Sehun mendongak. "Ya tentu saja"

"Apa hukumannya bila kamu melanggar janji mu sendiri ?" Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

"Umm ..." Sehun memasang tampang berpikirnya, membuat Jongin yang melihat nya terkekeh pelan saking gemasnya.

"Ummm ... Euh ..." Ia menatap Jongin. "Tidak minum bubble tea selama sebulan!"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Yakin ?"

"Eum ..." Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Tidak minum bubble selama sebulan. Deal ?"

Tangan kecoklatan itu terulur sebelum kemudian Sehun menjabatnya.

"Deal!"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap anak anak yang kini tengah bermain di lapang basket dekat rumahnya.

Namja cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan hasrat untuk tidak segera berlari dan bergabung dengan anak anak yang tengah bermain air hujan.

"Aku ingin bermain air hujan" gumamnya pelan. Mata dengan manik caramel itu mengedar, sebelum kemudian terpaku pada paman Jongin yang sudah terlelap tidur di sofa panjang yang berada di kamar nya.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan mengendap endap, akhirnya Sehun berhasil keluar kamar tanpa membangunkan tidur ganteng Jongin.

Dengan tekad(?) penuh keyakinan dan pergolakan batin yang kuat, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama anak anak dan bermain air hujan.

"MASA BODOH DENGAN BUBBLE TEA! POKOKNYA HUNNIE MAU MAIN AIR HUJAN! SEKARANG!" teriak nya sambil berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya .._

"Hatchiii ... Hiks ... Hidung Hunnie mampet hiks .. Huweee"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dari tiga makhluk yang berada di kamar Sehun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggubris rengekan si cantik yang kembali terkena sakit flu saat Baru dua hari sembuh Dari demamnya.

Sehun cemberut. "Paman hiks~"

"..."

"Mommy~"

"..."

"Hiks ... Dad~"

"..."

Bibir tipis Sehun semakin mempout. "Kalian tidak peduli pada orang sakit seperti ku ya ?! Hiks! Jahat hiks!"

"Tidak ada yang mau peduli dengan orang yang sengaja membuat dirinya sakit seperti mu, Oh Sehun" ucap ketiga nya kompak.

Genangan air mata di kedua mata Sehun semakin menumpuk, dengan bibir yang mencebik kesal, ia berucap-

"HIKS ... JAHAT HUWEEE~"

Poor uri Sehunnie ._.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Thanks reviewnya ^^

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya, terimakasih.

See you~

 **Hann Hunnie**


End file.
